Snowflakes on the Wind
by littlelight
Summary: It’s a snowy Christmas Eve and Draco Malfoy sits on a hill surrounded by a blanket of snow. As he waits for the warmth of his lover he ponders on the facts of life, and why their class difference means everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Snowflakes on the Wind.**

**Summary: It's a snowy Christmas Eve and Draco Malfoy sits on a hill surrounded by a blanket of snow. As he waits for the warmth of his lover he ponders on the facts of life, and why their class difference means everything. **

**Disclaimer: Y'know…it _is _Christmas soon…it's on my Christmas list!**

**Author's Note: Thank you Iaveina for giving me enough inspo to write this:) **

**Chapter 1: The sanctuary of love. **

**----**

15-year-old Draco Malfoy sat on a snowy hill on the edge of a small field, waiting. Waiting for someone that might not come. His white-blonde hair and ghostly pale complexion blended with his surroundings whilst his black robes contrasted greatly, so, if anybody was looking for him, they would think it only as a black cat or a similar animal.

He had been seated there for quite sometime now, with no sign of anybody approaching his seating place. Where he was, he had a clear sight of a kitchen. Someone, Draco guessed to be the girl's mother, was stood with her back to the window waving her wand, which was sending various items back to their rightful homes. After giving a satisfied nod of her head, she disappeared from sight.

But not for long.

A smaller, thinner woman obscured the view of the kitchen and Draco threw himself backwards in exasperation. He _needed _to see into the kitchen, before he was spotted. He glanced up to see a pair of eyes looking into the distance. They seemed to look right through him. Brown eyes just gazed at her surroundings before emitting an obvious sight and ducked out of sight.

Draco was getting cold and tired. He pulled out a large flash from a small black bag he had with him and filled with lid with some hot chocolate, which sent a tingling feeling from head to toe, reassuring Draco that he _did_ still have legs. He returned to the flask and pulled out something different. A silvery cloak. An Invisibility cloak. Wrapping it around him, he chanced a closer look at the house, padding carefully up to the window, taking care not to slip on ice.

Reaching the kitchen window, he could see who he was looking for. She was standing in the kitchen doorway, having a heated conversation with a young man and occasionally throwing her head back and laughing. He edged his way around to the back door, where it stood open.

"I'm telling you, he's wrong!" The girl said, trying not to laugh. The boy cocked his head and stared at the girl.

"Oh really!" He replied, prodding her in the shoulder with his finger. "Well, take a look at this then!" He exclaimed, dragging the girl up the stairs and out of sight, much to her protests. Draco sighed and returned to his seat on the hill, alone.

----

Meanwhile, in the house, the girl continued to protest, laughing at her dismal attempts to free herself out of the older one's grasp. Collapsing on the stairs, struggling to breathe with laughter, the boy pushed her into her bedroom. The pair regained their normal breathing state and the girl threw herself onto her bed and looked out of her window. She felt a pressure next to her and looked up to see her friend lying next to her, eyes shut. She prodded him, causing to balance haphazardly on the edge of the small bed, before grabbing onto the window ledge to pull himself up again. He looked at the girl and began to laugh. The boy lay down again and the girl rested her head on his shoulder. The boy looked down at her and smiled, mesmerized by the deep colour of her eyes. He tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her shell-like ear and approached her. She shut her eyes and allowed herself to stay there for just a few seconds before pushing him away. The boy looked at her, confused and she shook her head and sat up, taking the boy's hands in hers.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked, concerned. The girl smiled weakly and shook her head. The boy cocked an eyebrow and beckoned for the girl to explain.

"I can't kiss you." She said. Seeing the way the boy was looking at her, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and swung her legs off the end of the bed and continued. "I'm already seeing someone. It wouldn't be right." She put her head in her hands and heard her bedroom door close with a small snap. She sighed and returned to look out of her bedroom window before spotting something that looked out of place on the white backdrop.

----

Draco shivered under his cloak and pulled the collar up in a desperate attempt to shield his ears from the fierce winter wind. It had started to snow and Draco badly wanted to light a fire but feared it would attract too much attention so he settled with his hot chocolate and fizzing wizzbees.

Getting ready to go home, he turned to walk to the large gate but felt a warm hand firm on his shoulder. He spun around to meet very dark eyes. The smile on the girl's face was enough to warm his entire body.

"I thought you weren't coming!" He whispered. She placed her hand on is cheek but winced at it's coldness. She beckoned him towards the house and he gratefully accepted.

"What about your family?" Draco asked, nervously. He knew her family didn't know bout them being together and was unsure of their reactions. She smiled.

"It doesn't matter. They've just gone out and they'll be quite a while; they've gone Christmas shopping. I'm home alone." Draco breathed a sigh of relief and welcomed the warmth of the house. The girl peeled off his wet cloak and left it by the fireplace to dry. She then sat on the sofa with Draco, who was warming up nicely with fresh hot chocolate and a warm cookie. The girl snuggled into him, warming him up considerably and he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I love you Draco." The girl said, closing her eyes to the sound of his heartbeat.

"I love you too Ginny."

----

**A/N J'ai fini. P. More to come soon (hopefully)**


	2. Heart Of Stone

**Snowflakes on the Wind.**

**Summary: It's a snowy Christmas Eve and Draco Malfoy sits on a hill surrounded by a blanket of snow. As he waits for the warmth of his lover he ponders on the facts of life, and why their class difference means everything. **

**Disclaimer: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Don't own it…**

**Author's Note: This is set about two weeks after the previous chapter, so it's a few days into the new year…**

**Chapter 2: Heart of Stone **

**----**

Ginny's second day back at Hogwarts was coming to an end and he was all she could think about. Seeing him in the corridors around the castle with his friends, laughing as if everything was normal when it wasn't. And it was all down to the stupid class system that had existed at Hogwarts for hundreds of years. And because of house loyalties.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny jumped, losing her train of thought. She looked around her and was surprised she was _able_ to think with the amount of noise that was filling the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Harry were looking at Ginny with concerned looks on their faces.

"S…sorry. What did I miss?" Ginny stuttered, confused. Her friends looked at each other and looked back at Ginny, who now looked slightly lost.

"This came for you." Harry said, handing her a very small, light blue envelope. Ginny took it and looked at her friends again. Harry shrugged and nodded at the envelope.

"An owl we've never seen before delivered it. It was big. And it looked expensive." Ginny rolled her eyes, wondering how on earth that small piece of information could help. Her eyes widened.

"Say that again, Harry?" She asked slowly, thinking. Harry repeated the information slowly and it was like a light bulb had been switched on in her mind. Before anybody could stop her, she was on her feet, heading up to her dormitory.

"I'm worried about her." Harry said bluntly.

----

Several floors down, in the Slytherin common room, Draco Malfoy was pretending to laugh at a joke Pansy had just told. It wasn't funny, but he couldn't stop his mind drifting to where he knew _she_ would be.

"So Draco. How was _your _holiday?" Pansy asked, draping herself over Draco as if she owned him. Draco pushed away and just nodded and muttered something about him feeling really tired and he hastily left for his dormitory, leaving Pansy looking like she'd just been slapped.

----

Ginny tore the envelope open and read the letter over and over again.

_Ginny, _

_I need to see you. I'm going crazy down here._

_Can you meet me outside the Room of Requirement at 6 o clock?_

_X_

It wasn't signed but Ginny knew only one boy who could possibly say that and mean it. She looked at her watch. It was 5 to 6. Although only a few doors away, she swung her legs through the curtain of her bed and crept downstairs to see where Harry, Ron and Hermione were.

Unfortunately for Ginny, they were all waiting for her at the bottom of her staircase.

----

Draco paced up and down the corridor, waiting for his girl. His watch told him at that it was nearing quarter past and began to wonder whether or not Ginny ever received his note.

Pounding footsteps pulled him harshly out of his thoughts and he tugged his invisibility cloak roughly around himself. Ginny rounded the corner and collapsed against the wall in a rage when she saw Draco wasn't there. Knowing her friends were following her, she yelled in frustration and pounded her fists on the wall.

"Ginny!" A voice called from behind her. She spun around to see Draco standing. Unable to speak, she signalled to him to open the room. He did and they entered, just as the Golden Trio rounded the corner.

----

"What's _wrong_ with her?" Harry yelled out after it appeared that Ginny had either blown up or vanished off the face of the corridor.

"Harry, calm down. It's fine. Let's go back to the common room and wait for her there, she's probably fed up of us lot bustling in on her private life and she wants some freedom!" Hermione exclaimed, knowing just how Ginny felt.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, his voice mixed with exasperation and fear. "You sound like our mother! She's my sister!" Hermione took Ron firmly by the shoulders and shook him.

"Yes Ron but she's not a baby anymore! In case you haven't noticed, she's _trying_ to grow up but nobody can see that and nobody's letting her because you both seem hell bent on making her stay a child when you both know damned well she's not!"

Ron and Harry stared at their friends with their mouths hanging open, speechless. Neither could deny that everything Hermione had said was true, and this made them feel bad.

The three of them walked slowly back to the corridor, heads hung low.

----

In the Room of requirement, which, for Draco and Ginny, took the form of a large lounge with comfy sofas and various snacks, the pair were huddled on a large sofa in front of a roaring fire.

"It's like Christmas again." Ginny commented, after shifting her weight slightly to make herself more comfortable. Draco nodded.

"Only this time we don't have to keep listening out for the door." Draco joked but looked down to see Ginny asleep, one hand gripping the neck of his robes.

----

Ginny woke with a start. It was dark and the fire's last surviving embers were slowly fighting a losing battle. She looked around to feel something beneath her move. She jumped before remembering where she was. Noticing the house elves had provided a blanket, she pulled it up around her neck and nestled back into Draco's sleeping form before drifting back off to sleep, thankful that lessons didn't resume until the following week.

----

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all asleep in the Gryffindor common room after trying to stay awake to meet Ginny.

----

**A/N. Sorry it's so cruddy but I'm absolutely exhausted and I currently feel like dying,**

**If any of you happed to read Separate Paths, the next chapter's being written. Thanks to my reviewers:**

Lockerroomtreason

Funkyfriends

Iaveina

Nun outfits are cool


	3. Pretending

**Snowflakes on the Wind.**

**Summary: It's a snowy Christmas Eve and Draco Malfoy sits on a hill surrounded by a blanket of snow. As he waits for the warmth of his lover he ponders on the facts of life, and why their class difference means everything. **

**Disclaimer: HAPPY EASTER! Don't own it…**

**Author's Note: Sorry about the HUGE delay but I've been blessed with a mountain of Coursework and some exams too. Aren't I a lucky Bunny!**

**Because of the time of year, this is set at Easter. Nothing's happened between the New Year and now though…**

**Chapter 3: Pretending**

**----**

"I'm sick of pretending," Ginny said to Draco as they spent another night in the Room of Requirement. "Draco lifted his head off the sofa to look at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, walking over to her. Ginny rolled her eyes and tensed when he held her.

"I mean pretending like we hate each other and like we have nothing to do with each other. And I hate seeing you with Pansy." She said, fighting back tears. It didn't help that Draco was in 5th year and Ginny was stuck in 4th. The small age gap didn't faze either of them as it didn't change how they felt about each other but it was still burdening Ginny that she couldn't tell anyone about what a nice person Draco really was.

"I know it's hard. But if everyone knew, you'd be in danger!" Ginny pulled away from Draco, threw her arms in the air and walked behind the sofa, leaning on the back of it.

"I'm sick of being in danger!" She cried. "I couldn't be with Harry because Voldemort would come and blow me up and I can't be with you because your dad would come blow me up! I'll tell you what. Why don't your dad and Voldemort go into Diagon Alley and shove a firework up their backsides!" Draco snorted. Ginny looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"Look baby I know it's hard but Voldemort's nearly defeated and with any luck my dad will go down with him!" He said as he walked behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, outlining her slim figure.

"I hope so." Ginny said, closing her eyes. "What will happen if they do?" She inquired, wanting to know where she would stand.

"Well," Draco said spinning Ginny around to face him and carrying her to the sofa, "The first thing we'll do is tell everyone about us. We'll tell them the complete truth." Ginny smiled and nuzzled into Draco's neck.

"Then what?" Ginny asked.

"Depends," Draco replied. "Depends when it happens. If we're still at school, then there's not much we can do. If we're not in school, well, we'll just have to see what happens." He said, kissing Ginny's forehead.

Ginny then said the most dangerous words ever:

"I love you Draco,"

----

**A/N. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter…I just really wanted to update. Merlin knows what's gonna happen but something will. Review if you love me!**


	4. War

**Snowflakes on the Wind.**

**Summary: It's a snowy Christmas Eve and Draco Malfoy sits on a hill surrounded by a blanket of snow. As he waits for the warmth of his lover he ponders on the facts of life, and why their class difference means everything. **

**Disclaimer: I ate pretty much everything edible I own…so all I do own is an empty box of crackers and an empty crisp packet… **

**Author's Note: Again, sorry about the delay! Summer holidays now, and I have no plans…so that should mean lots more updates for all my fics!**

**Also, I had a massive Writers block for this…sorry!**

**Chapter 4: War**

**----**

Ginny watched as the morning post flew through the opening in the roof and was surprised when an own flew directly towards her, narrowly missing her cornflakes. Tied delicately to her leg was a plain white envelope. She turned it over to find unfamiliar writing, telling her to open her letter in private. She slipped it into her bag and made a note to herself not to forget about it.

"What was that, Ginny?" Harry asked, nodding towards her bag where she'd just stored the mystery letter.

"Dunno," She said, before savagely tearing off a lump of toast and muching on it, enjoying it's warmth. Harry laughed. Having been bought up with six older brothers, Ginny had learnt that you needed to be a quick eater, or risk having your food hexed or stolen.

"You know, I'm not going to steal it from you!" Harry teased. Ginny kicked him under the table and stole his untouched croissant.

----

Across the hall, Draco had just told a joke that earned him roars of laughter. He had slyly seated himself so he had a clear view of Ginny, but could look at her without attracting too much unwanted attention. Pansy's normal seat had been blocked off, much to the girl's annoyance, by Blaise Zabini and Crabbe, so she settled to sitting directly opposite him.

"What are you looking at, Drakey?" She asked him as he chanced a glace in Ginny's direction, just in time to see her snatch something from Potter's plate. He smiled as he saw the Slytherin in her.

"Nothing," He said simply, making it clear that he didn't' want to talk to her. Pansy didn't take the hint, and tried desperately to converse with him.

"Where do you keep disappearing to?" Pansy asked. Draco looked at her, before returning to his breakfast. "Draco!"

"Anywhere to get away from you!" He spat, before grabbing his bag and walking out of the Great Hall, secretly signaling fir Ginny to follow. Pansy was left dumbstruck, but regained her 'cool' by drooling over Blaise instead.

----

"Did you open the envelope?" Draco asked Ginny, once they were safe in the grounds. Ginny shook her head, before retrieving said envelope from the depths of her bag. Once she had found and opened it, she saw it was a clipping from yesterday's Daily Prophet.

_Mutilated!_

_Former Death Eater Lucius Malfoy Finally Where He Belongs!_

_Lucius Malfoy, well-known former Death Eater, has tonight been placed in Azkaban for the murder of three Muggles in Muggle London, Rita Skeeter can reveal._

There was then a moving picture of Lucius in scruffy clothing, a mad glint in his eye. Ginny looked at Draco's emotionless face, but hugged him anyway.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, looking into his icy eyes. Draco nodded.

"He deserves everything he gets in that place," He spat.

_Flashback_

_Draco was standing in his bedroom, listening to the thunderous footsteps approaching. The 8-year-old stood firm, looking at the large oak door. The footsteps grew louder, until Draco could feel the floor vibrate under his feet. The oak door was flung carelessly open and Draco was face to face with his father._

"_If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times!" Lucius screamed, raising his wand and pointing it near Draco's heart. Light burst through the end as the Cruatius curse hit Draco. "Malfoys do not show emotion!" The curse ended and Draco, who had remained silent throughout this cruel punishment, lay very still on the floor, trying to ignore the blood that was steadily seeping from his hairline. Lucius turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Draco slowly sat up, but had to grab onto the edge of the bed to stop himself fainting._

"_Dobby?" The young child whispered. A crack announced the arrival of the family House elf who, on seeing the state of Draco, disappeared. Draco closed his eyes to stop the room from spinning but another crack caused him to open his eyes to Dobby with various medical supplies and potions._

_End Flashback_

Draco visibly shivered and paled dramatically. He felt Ginny's hand on his cheek and he flinched slightly. Ginny quickly withdrew her hand and looked worryingly at her lover.

"Sorry," Draco said, massaging his forehead. "It's just all so sudden," Ginny nodded, unable to speak.

"How's you mum?" Ginny asked. Secretly, she'd never really hated Narcissa that much. She believed that she didn't have anything to do with her Husband and his stupid beliefs.

Draco gulped and nodded. "She's okay. She needs some counseling, but the healers say she should be fine by the end of the school year, which is nice," Ginny smiled weakly at him and nodded.

"Yeh Draco, it is."


	5. Sausage Sandwiches

**Snowflakes on the Wind.**

**Summary: It's a snowy Christmas Eve and Draco Malfoy sits on a hill surrounded by a blanket of snow. As he waits for the warmth of his lover he ponders on the facts of life, and why their class difference means everything. **

**Disclaimer: I didn't get it for Christmas…there's no hope I'll get it from the Birthday Bunny, either.**

**Chapter 5: Sausage Sandwiches**

The last day of term before the Summer Holidays rolled around again was a busy one. In the last week, Ginny had told her friends about her and Draco, nursed a broken arm through a Quidditch injury and nearly had her mother send her a howler after her parents found about her relationship with the Slytherin Prince.

However, Ginny had been adamant that she loved Draco and that he loved her, so her family felt it was out of their power to say that she couldn't see him. She had also made them agree that Draco could come and stay for a week of the holiday to get to know her family a bit better and then Ginny would go and stay with Draco and Narcissa.

The train ride home held little fun for the teenagers aboard, as the journey seemed to take an age longer than normal. For the first week of the holiday, Draco was staying at the Burrow, along with Harry, Hermione and the regular residents. This meant that the Burrow was destined to be full of its usual organized chaos and Draco would get to see the bonus of not being an only child.

"But what if they think I'm really just like my father?" Draco kept asking Ginny. She quickly kissed him and reassured him that her mother was not one to judge people that easily and that her dad would get over it soon enough. Her brothers, on the other hand, would not mess with Ginny now that she had a background knowledge of hexes behind her, for fear of waking up with extra limbs or various insects in their beds.

"It will be fine, I promise," she repeated, but Draco would still not settle.

"Ginny's right," Hermione agreed. Since Ginny and Draco had been dating, the golden trio had got to know Draco and could see that he really did love Ginny and that he wasn't as bad as he made out he was. "Once they get to know you and not who your Father made you to be, you'll get on like a house on fire,"

"The only thing you'll need to get used to is to not worry about your dignity so much and learn to do stuff your yourself," Ron joked, earning himself a round of laughter, even from Draco, despite the fact that he had gone a little red.

"It will be fine," Ginny assured him.

As the train slowly pulled in to Platform 9 and ¾ Draco began to feel panicky again, especially since he spotted Mrs. Weasley approaching them all, arms outstretched. She looked friendly enough, but Draco couldn't get the howler that she had sent Ron in his second year out of his head.

After she hugged each of her children, Harry and Hermione in turn, she turned to Draco and surveyed him. Draco felt Ginny squeeze his hand reassuringly and he knew that she was still by his side.

"And Draco," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling at him. "We are looking forward to getting to know you a bit better," Draco smiled back at her and they left the crowded station.

After a night's rest, Draco could begin to appreciate what he had missed out on as a child. Breakfast was a noisy affair, whereas Draco normally spent breakfast alone, or with Dobby the House Elf. There was a lot of chatter and even more food.

"Eat quickly," Ginny whispered, "Or Fred and George will probably hex your food," Draco looked worried but Ginny just laughed.

By the end of breakfast, Draco felt a lot more relaxed, feeling that he was already getting to know the Weasleys', Harry and Hermione a little better.

"Who's up for a game of Quidditch, then?" came Fred's voice from the end of the table. There was a roar of agreement and Draco could feel himself being pushed towards the orchard at the back of the garden. He was handed a spare set of Quidditch robes and a broomstick and before long he was airborne, laughing and joking like he had been friends with them for years.

The rest of the week went by in a blur of Quidditch, de-gnoming, food and sleep for Draco, but he had never had a happier holiday. As he packed up the last of his case, he walked the few floors down to Ginny's room, to see her suitcase by the door. She was laying on her front, propped up on her elbows, reading a book.

"You okay?" Draco said from the doorway. Ginny looked up from her book and sat up, nodding. Draco moved towards her and sat next to her. "Looking forward to tomorrow?"

"I keep thinking your dad's going to be there, or that he's going to show up or something," she mused, Draco held her and laid her back down on her pillows.

"He's not going to be there. Where he's gone, I doubt he'll ever see Malfoy Manor again," he promised. Ginny rested her head on Draco's chest and listened to the sound of her heart beating.

"Why doesn't anyone in Slytherin know about us?" she asked. Draco propped himself up on one of his elbows and looked Ginny in the eyes.

"I'm still scared that you're going to get hurt," He could see that he hadn't said the right thing because Ginny sat up ready to shout.

"I'm not a child, Draco!" She screamed. Draco jumped off the bed and wrapped his arms around her, ignoring the fact that she was fighting against him.

"I know you're not," he soothed, stroking her hair and rubbing her back, all the while not letting her go. Ginny continued to scream into his chest for a while before going limp in Draco's arms and admitting defeat. He slowly picked her up and put her under the duvet, before deciding to join her.

"I really know you're not a child sweetie, but that doesn't stop me worrying about you," Draco stroked Ginny's hair and kissed her nose. "I'm just trying to protect you."

"I don't want to be protected," Ginny argued quietly. "I want to be with you," Draco continued to soothe Ginny whilst trying to think of a way to explain it to her.

"I know a lot of my friends would get over the shock of me dating a Gryffindor, but its Pansy I'm worried about," Ginny looked at him quizzically.

"When I was little, my father and his father made a promise that, when we became of age, we would get married,"

"You mean like an Unbreakable Vow?" Ginny asked nervously. Draco shook his head.

"Nothing that serious. It was just something between them. No ties, no bonds, nothing."

"So, you don't have to do it then?" Ginny asked, sounding more hopeful. Draco shook his head.

"Both of our fathers are in Azkaban now, so it's our mothers' choices. My mother can't stand Pansy, and she knows how much I love you, so she would never force me to marry someone I didn't love. Pansy's mother doesn't care who she marries, as long as she's happy. Unfortunately, Pansy seems to want to marry me and thinks we're destined to be together,"

"Oh," Said Ginny, slightly deflated.

"Don't worry," Draco said, "I'm not going to marry her, no way." Ginny lay down again, desperate to be held by Draco.

"So it's not because you're ashamed of me?" She asked. Draco looked at her and saw how insecure she was. She never let it on, she always came across as being a fighter, being stronger than everyone else, built to withstand anything. But now Draco could see what Ginny was really like. She was small, insecure, she needed to know everything.

But this didn't put Draco off. He lay down with her and rubbed her back, whispering to her exactly how he felt about her until long after she had fallen asleep.


End file.
